Lazos
by MariIceve
Summary: Un nuevo encuentro entre los Magis que tiene un giro diferente, en el que se desarrollarán nuevos sentimientos que solo depende de ellos que crezcan, hasta convertirse en algo importante. [JuAla. Judal x FemAladdin. Oneshot]


Y aquí vengo con otro fanfiction de mi otp, a ver si puedo seguir el otro x3 (soy demasiado vaga, pegadme). Bien.

FemAladdin es mezcla de Aladdin y el prototipo de Aladdin de Magi, que iba a ser una mujer. La personalidad de ella es algo más temperamental que su yo masculino, basado en mis headcanons.

Espero que os guste, por fin he podido acabar un fic dejándolo en un onesot OTL.

* * *

Aladdin había quedado atrapada por esos ojos rojizos como la sangre que el mismo Magi de rukh negros derramaba cada vez que alzaba su varita hacia alguien inocente.

Sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien aquello que sentía, no era correcto el estar profundamente enamorada de una persona como esa. Y aún sabiéndolo, ¿Por qué continuaba pensando en él? ¿Por qué era Judal quién le quitaba el sueño y no esas horribles pesadillas que le perseguían durante las noches?

La pequeña no entendía nada. Su corazón, al igual que su mente, estaba demasiado revuelto, por lo que no conseguía pensar nada en concreto…no podía encontrar la razón de por qué le amaba.

Porque no la había. No hay razón verdadera para el amor. El amor puede surgir cuanto menos te lo esperas y la mayoría de las veces no decides quién es esa persona.

Aquello era lo más doloroso para la joven; amar a alguien que ya había considerado un enemigo, pero que a su vez no lo era…

Así es: hay una conexión más profunda entre ellos dos de la que Judal no tiene conocimiento pero Aladdin sí. Y aunque lo sabía, ella no podía decirle nada, ya que no iba a entender…quería que se diera cuenta por si mismo, por mucho que tardara.

Ahora estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos sin decir nada, en un silencio muy tenso e incómodo.

Judal ni siquiera sabía que demonios hacía ahí. Como normalmente hacía -se aburría mucho el pobre- fue a Sindria a dar una vuelta, molestar al "rey estúpido" y enfurecer al "pecoso" con su presencia, cosas que siempre lograba.

Trás eso, se encontró a la pequeña sentada en el jardín, leyendo varios pergaminos y después limpiando su espada. Judal le observó durante un largo rato detrás de una columna, asomándose lo justo para poder verla, sin embargo, Aladdin ya le había sentido.

Después de haber salido Judal de detrás de la columna, y de haberla molestado durante un buen rato -se llevó una dolorosa patada en la entrepierna a cambio-, se habían quedado sentados en el suelo, apoyado uno en la espalda del otro, sin mirarse.

Judal casi sucumbió al aburrimiento y estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero la voz tierna e infantil de Aladdin le hizo volver a la vida, y gruñir por lo bajo.

-Jugemu.-Le miró de reojo.-¿Por qué te encuentras conmigo cada vez que vienes?-preguntó, girándose un poco para mirarle.

Él alzó una ceja con molestia.

-Es una jodida casualidad, Chibi. De hecho odio ver tu careto de estúpida siempre que vengo. Eres como un grano en el culo.-Eso último hizo que la Magi frunciera el ceño, pero sonrió.

-Si soy un grano en el culo, ¿Por qué no te has ido ya?-Judal dejó escapar un "Tsk" y antes de que ella pudiera delebrar su pequeña victoria, el pelinegro le había rodeado con sus brazos, se había tendido sobre la hierba y le había abrazado contra su pecho, apoyando a su vez la cabeza sobre la de Aladdin.

Aladdin se removió, para tratar de liberarse, pero Judal tenía más fuerza y no le dejó.

-…Porque eres cómoda.-Razonamiento que acababa de realizar, y que provocó que a la otra se le inchara una vena de la frente.

-Jugeru, soy un ser humano, no una almohada.-Y no pensaba servirle como tal.

-Es Judal, Chibi.

-Es Aladdin, Juggly.

-Tienes nombre de tío.

-Pues el tuyo es feísimo.

"Menuda conversación más estúpida", pensaron ambos con molestia pero a la vez con diversión. Mientras Judal no intentara matarla, estaba bien…de hecho era agradable la situación y sus cuerpos eran cálidos

Se miraron fijamente, quedándose en silencio de nuevo. Judal no sabía que pensar sobre la chica. Era cierto que le parecía irritante y que su Rukh blanco era extremadamente agobiante y a pesar de todo eso…era hermosa. Su cabello azulado, recogido en dos trenzas, brillaba como perlas al sol y sus ojos, del mismo color, profundos, tanto que parecían poder ver a través de todo. Tampoco era tan débil, al menos no tanto como la primera vez que se encontraron, en Balbadd. Aún faltaba mucho para que le superara en técnica y conocimiento (básicamente porque Judal era mayor), pero tenía un gran poder, y eso le gustaba ya que despertaba su curiosidad. Debía saber más sobre la Sabiduría de Salomón, y por qué Aladdin la usó en él.

Ahora que se daba cuenta…Aladdin sabía más cosas de él, que él de Aladdin…aquel hecho le molestaba, y la niña pudo verlo en ese ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Se atrevió a preguntar, con un hilo de voz; Su cuerpedito Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Judal.

-Nada.

-¿De verdad? Esa cara rancia suele ser tu expresión de siempre, pero creo que algo te ha molestado.

-Oh cierto. Tú.-Respondió, picoteándole la mejilla con sus dedos, Aladdin las hinfló como respuesta. Judal rió un poco.

Aladdin no pudo evitar acompañar esa risa con una sonrisa. Su voz era áspera a veces, sobretodo cuando hablaba con ella, pero sus risas eran extrañamente lindas.

Mientras el más mayor seguía jugueteando con sus mejillas, que eran demasiado tiernas y regorditas.

Aladdin tomó su rostro con sus manos, que masajeó para sorpresa de Judal, quién se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué ha—

-Eres suave, Juja…-Aladdin sonrió de lado, y fue acercando su rostro al del hombre. Judal, viendo sus movimientos, "supo lo que la niña quería, por lo que rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y unió sus labios en un beso más agresivo de lo que la chica hubiera esperado.

Le hubiera gustado que su primer beso hubiera sido bonito y tranquilo, pero éste definitivamente era un beso que no iba a olvidar jamás. Aladdin no sabía como besar, Alibaba no se había dignado a explicarle todavía como iba eso, por lo que sus labios se movieron torpemente en un principio, hasta que pudo coger un poco el ritmo rápido de los de Judal.

"Sabe a melocotón" fue su primer pensamiento. El sabor era delicioso, por lo que dejó salir su lengua para pasarla sobre los labios del otro Magi; sin embargo él no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo, y su músculo atrapó el de ella, enrredándose ambos en un beso que se fue tornando más profundo y húmedo, que arrancó un gemido de la garganta de la niña. Su cuerpo se sentía raro, su estómago, esa zona estaba llena de calor, un calor que iba subiendo y repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No sabía lo que era pero deseaba experimentarlo todo lo que pudiera.

Por desgracia, Judal no pensaba lo mismo.

Deshizo el beso casi un minuto después, cuando el aire casi empezaba a hacer falta en sus pulmones, y echó a un lado a la muchacha, levantándose del suelo.

Aladdin parpadeó, confusa. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Le besaba y luego se separaba como si tuviera la lepra?

-¿Qué…?

-Me voy.-informó, aunque ya estaba en el aire, flotando gracias a su magia. Le dedicó una mirada fría, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa.-Habla con el inútil de tu candidato a rey, que te ayude con ese calentón, ¿eh?

-¡Serás…! ¡Imbécil!-Se giró para coger su espada y dio un gran salto, blandiendo su espada contra el Magi oscuro. Pero Judal la esquivó, soltando un risotada; fue alejándose hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, dejando a la niña ahí en medio del jardín, molesta, humillada y extremadamente avergonzada. Ya le daría su merecito la próxima vez.

Y esperaba que fuera pronto…quería volver a verle…**a su sol negro.**


End file.
